


Very Busy People

by sunspearing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunspearing/pseuds/sunspearing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata's restroom luck goes up a notch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Busy People

**Author's Note:**

> was supposed to be studying the central dogma but my everything kept telling me 'procrastinate' so
> 
> based on [this](http://trololous.tumblr.com/post/99722772920/toilet-is-a-really-scary-place)

Hinata’s starting to think that maybe it’s the Air Salonpas’ fault.

He’s been in the gymnasium for a good five minutes and already trying to look for the nearest restroom, his stomach churning and feeling like all his organs are trying to eat themselves up and crawl out of his throat. He gives an incomprehensible mumble towards Sugawara and Ennoshita before turning away, hands clutched at his tummy as he staggers away. The team’s used to Hinata’s pre-game routine that they don’t even bat an eye at his disappearance, instead carrying on with their warm-ups.

Hinata’s only half-worried about running into someone on the way to the restroom, following the arrow he saw overhead as he turns the corner. The last time he was on the way there he was caught in the confrontation between the Grand King, his friend, and Japan-kun Ushiwaka. To make things worse (and his stomach seriously start turning everything inside him to liquid) he was blocked by Datekou’s Aone in his escape.

But then again, there’s probably nothing worse that can top that kind of encounter. So when Hinata finally sees the door to the restroom, the hallways deserted and no one coming from behind and in front of him, he breathes a sigh of relief. Even here it smells like Air Salonpas, but for once he feels some of the tension leaving him, the knots in his tummy loosening. Maybe he won’t take too long this time. Bakageyama won’t need to drag him in a headlock back to the court.

Hinata pushes the door open, whistling a bit, only to choke on air and feel all his organs fall to his feet along with his jaw. He thinks his eyes may have fallen to the floor too.

Because he’s gotten himself caught in another confrontation of Oikawa and Ushiwaka again. But this time it’s different.

Oikawa is seated on the sink counter, hands and legs wrapped around Ushijima Wakatoshi of Shiratorizawa, mouth working against the super ace’s. Ushijima’s hands are holding onto Oikawa’s thighs, his fingers making deep concaves on the pale of the setter’s skin. It looks like he’s using his grip to pull Oikawa towards him tighter and, judging by the high gasp that rattles the restroom, that’s exactly what Ushiwaka did.

Hinata makes a sound cross of a dying whale, a choking bird and a gwaaah.

It’s the first time Hinata sees it up close (what fucking luck it had to be in these circumstances), but he’s amazed all the same at how fast Ushijima’s head turns towards him, lips parting from the Grand King’s with an obscene wet sound it makes Hinata’s whole body blush. Ushijima’s eyes are deep and narrow and piercing Hinata feels like paper underneath his gaze, dying, floating--and the match hasn’t even started yet. He’ll never be able to beat Shiratorizawa if Ushijima destroys him here in the toilets for walking in on him making out with Oikawa.

“Stupid Ushiwaka-chan! Stupid, stupid!” Oikawa exclaims suddenly, and Hinata watches as the setter hits the heels of feet on every inch of Ushijima’s backside, “You were supposed to lock the door!”

“But you said no one goes to this restroom?” Ushijima shifts his dark eyes from Hinata back to Oikawa.

“That doesn’t mean Ushiwaka-chan can just forget! We’ve done this so many times already, you should be used to locking doors now!”

Hinata feels like he’s been shrunk into a speck of dust as the two continue to fight in front of him, the little bout of acknowledgment from Ushijima forgotten, and the first year suddenly thinks he may just be in a dream--a really weird bad one. Maybe an out of body experience.

He’s about to ask if he can occupy one of the stalls when Oikawa suddenly grabs a fistful of the short hairs on the back of Ushiwaka’s head, and pulls him in to kiss him, letting Ushijima cut himself off by slipping his tongue in the Grand King’s mouth.

Hinata turns around instead, pulling the door of the restroom open. His legs feel like jelly as they drag him out, stomachache long gone. He’s just about to let the door go and close by itself, quietly disappearing from this goddamn cursed place and forget this ever happened, when he hears someone call after him.

“Please lock the door before you leave, Shrimp-chan! I promise I’ll return Ushiwaka-chan before your game starts!”


End file.
